<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>High Drive by lilmonix3218</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29314545">High Drive</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilmonix3218/pseuds/lilmonix3218'>lilmonix3218</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Durarara!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Car Sex, F/F, Femslash February, Mommy Kink, This contains Izaya slander so if you like him DONT READ</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:09:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,259</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29314545</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilmonix3218/pseuds/lilmonix3218</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Steamy moments with Anri &amp; Erika, Erika being a complete mess of a human being, and Izaya slander.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Karisawa Erika/Sonohara Anri</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>High Drive</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A/N: This is the 1st partial smut/lemon I’ve ever wrote, so be nice. Also imma just assume that the car Erika and the others ride in is Dotachin’s. Erika and Walker aren’t fujoshis in this cause fujoshis annoy me. Anri’s 18 years old in canon, but idk how old Erika is, but imma just assume she’s 20 or 21. They are both adults, therefore it’s legal. I think I should also let you guys know that the smut/lemon is kinda oversell, cause uhh, there’s not a lot of it, and if you came to this fic hoping for hardcore smut, then this is gonna probably disappoint you, and I’m not here to false advertise. Enjoy!
————————————————————————————————————Dotachin’s POV:<br/>
———————————————————————————————————–
“Erika no!”, I told her. “Please?”, she begged. I asked, “Why do you want to borrow my car?” “BECAUSE I DON’T HAVE MY OWN OBVIOUSLY!”, she screamed. I yelled back, “WELL, WHOSE FAULT IS THAT?!” We stood in silence for 5 seconds. 5. EXTREMELY. LONG. SECONDS. She finally admitted, “I’m going on a date with...” “Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait.”, I jumped in, “Back up. YOUR GOING ON A DATE?! WITH WHO?” She replied, “An-...” “I’m sorry, I couldn’t hear you. What did you say?”, I asked. “*sigh* Anri.”, she told me. “You guys are dating, and didn’t tell me?”, I asked offended. Why wouldn’t she tell me? She said, “Well I’m sorry, I just didn’t wanna be judged.” “Why would I judge you?”, I questioned her, “You’re an adult, date who you want, I shouldn’t have to get a say.” She hugged me. I just stood there confused, but then hugged her back because I didn’t wanna be rude. Then I finally understood, “Has anybody been homophobic towards you guys?” “...” *inserts ‘bruh’ in Chiaki voice* (if you guys haven’t seen the tiktok dw about it) “Who was it?”, I told her, “Cause I’m bout to beat their ass.” “How does this sound?”, she offered, “When my date is over tonight, I’ll tell you who said it. You gotta let me borrow your car first though.” “Fine.” I gave her the car key. “Don’t kill my car!”, I shouted at her teasingly. She replied, “I won’t!”
————————————————————————————————————
Erika’s POV
————————————————————————————————————
I drove to Celty and Shinra’s apartment because that’s where Anri said she was staying for the week. I knocked on the door and my anxiety spiked, so I just fucking ran down the hall when I heard footsteps coming to the door. Celty saw me and asked why I ran after knocking on the door, then I just started laughing. “I don’t even know why did that I-“, I told her embarrassed. “Never mind that Erika.”, she asked, “What are you doing here, are you okay?” When I tell you that this is the most embarrassing thing that happened tonight, well I mean... second most embarrassing thing that happened tonight, I mean it. You see, I was thinking to myself these two phrases, at the same time. ‘I’m good’ and ‘I’m okay’. (if you don’t know this tiktok either, that’s fine too) So I looked at this poor woman and said, “I’m gay.” At this very moment I probably should’ve just done it know and pulled out the trigger and shot myself, but I didn’t and this isn’t even the most embarrassing thing that happened tonight. Before she could say anything though, I explained myself. She laughed. Thank God. “What are you doing here though?”, she asked. I just told her the truth because I wasn’t tryna get myself into anymore embarrassing situations. She said teasingly, “So you really weren’t kidding when you said you were gay?” We laughed again, and the she let me inside her apartment. “Hi Anri, hi Shinra!”, I greeted them. Anri ran up and hugged me. “Bye guys.”, she told them. I said, “Yeah bye.” “Bye!”, they said. Then we left.
————————————————————————————————————
Shinra’s POV
————————————————————————————————————
“What was all that about?”, I asked Celty, “Why’d she leave?” “They’re dating.”, she told me. “Called it!”, I yelled, “Shizuo owes me ¥2000!” “...ok I guess”, Celty said tired. I told her, “Let’s snuggle.” She said, “Ok baby.”
————————————————————————————————————
The part you have all been waiting for. SMUT.
————————————————————————————————————
Anri’s POV
————————————————————————————————————
Erika started driving. “Where are we going?”, I asked her. She replied, “Wherever you want baby.” We started driving around the town and talking, until we got to the parking place by the park. “Right here is just fine.”, I told her. She stopped the car. I started pulling off her shirt and undoing her bra. I started kissing and sucking on her neck. “You taste so good mommy.” She started moaning a little. She pulled my hair and I got wet. When she felt my wet skirt she said, “You know mommy loves to see your face when you become completely undone by me.” She was biting and sucking on my nipples and licked them in a circular motion. I started moaning louder and louder. Then she was unzipping my pants. "Umm, you parked in a no parking zone... uhh..." "SHIZUO??!!!", Me and Erika screamed at the same time. I asked, "What are you doing here?"
————————————————————————————————————
Shizuo's POV
————————————————————————————————————
"Well, I have to do some police work because I basically teared down the whole town.”, I told them, “Scratch that. What are you guys doing here?” “Do you really, truly want an answer to that?”, Erika asked in a not very genuine questioning way while putting on her clothes. I quickly replied, “No, I don’t, I think I already know, and I also know I owe Shinra ¥2000, but I gotta say Anri, I always thought you were into Mikado. I’m not opposed just surprised.” “Ahaha, wow I never thought I’d be giving my whole love life story, yet here we are.”, Anri told me while also putting on her clothes, “I was never interested in Mikado that way. I love him very much, but he’s like a brother to me. Erika on the other hand, she was love at first sight.” Wow, I never knew she liked girls, I mean I knew Erika was lesbian, but I never knew she was. Well, I mean I don’t know if she is, or is something else so I guess I’ll just ask, “Are you lesbian, Anri?” “No, I’m pansexual.”, she replied. “Ok, well umm, I’m not going to give you guys a ticket because I know you guys, but uhh, try reading the signs better next time.”, I told them, “Have a good rest of the night, and don’t worry, I won’t tell anybody what happened just know. Your secrets’ safe with me.”
————————————————————————————————————
Erika’s POV:
————————————————————————————————————
“Ok, good night!”, Anri said. “Bye bye!”, I told him. Now both of us fully dressed, I drove us away. “Who are you calling?”, Anri asked slightly annoyed. “Dotachin.”, I said. “Why-“, Anri said, cut off by me. “Shh!”, I said, “I’m on a call.” “Hey Dotachin, you remember earlier when you asked me to tell you who was being homophobic towards me?”, I told him, “Well I’m telling you now. It was Izaya.” “I knew it!”, Dotachin yelled, “I’m going to his house right now!” He hung up. (I guess you guys can infer that Izaya got his ass beat. Also I was bout to say that Dotachin was driving to Izaya’s house, but how he gon drive with no car?)
————————————————————————————————————
Later At Erika’s House, Anri’s POV:
————————————————————————————————————
Erika took me to her room and shut the door behind us. She pushed me onto the bed with her on top of me and said, “Shall we continue, Princess?”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>